the assassin nown as S
by akatsuki-concubine
Summary: um another story written in boredom while half asleep. tell me how yall like my new OC hons. melloxoc matt times oc undecided for light times OC now decided
1. Freedom and Jazz

* * *

for the sake of this story Wammy's is an all male school. i do not own anything here either.

* * *

I am a monster, you know.

* * *

Roxanne was being hired again. The client knew her "payment" and demanded to see her tonight for it. Unusual but this employer was convincing enough. "Oh, dear lord. I feel another sin coming on. Please protect me and guide me through this night. And may my sins be abolished in heaven." She knelt at her homemade sanctuary. She kissed the feet of the lord's son and crossed herself. She dressed in a navy blue strapless dress. She attached the dagger her garter. This was 2002 no one wore garters but brides. Oh no this Bad woman was no happy bride she was a cold hearted killer who liked the way dangerous women looked in the black and white detective movies. The kind of woman that could let the wrong word slip with a soft sensual kiss. The kind that will be with man a while working for man b to kill man a. Man handling was her specialty. Oh what will she experience tonight? The chance to kill a man or finally at the chance to find the two men she loved. 'Oh Mel… Matt we made an unbreakable vow that night you two took my virginity. Where are you two you said you would follow me out and we would stay together forever. Mello is my communion crucifix you stole still around your neck? Matt what about those goggles I took great care in buying for you because I knew you wanted them? We were an unbreakable trinity at whammy. Will I recognize you if I saw you again and will you recognize me?" Little did she know she was heading to the men she loved.

Her red hair done up in a low chignon oh god she loved the 40's movie star look. The navy blue dress followed by the infamous heart of the ocean diamond darkened her blue eyes to near black. She never needed much make up. She was one of those rare beauties with the perfect face and color. Cool ivory skin that held a few moles but no freckles at all, it all complemented her. The diamond was near the full breasts that had known many caresses since that awkward night in the boy's room they shared. Not hers at least not at first bed call. She waited until around 1 in the morning to visit her blood brothers. A black silk glove touched the faint scar so old on her palm. They made that with a pocket knife she nicked from one of the older boys. She said they'd cut themselves and then touch each other's palm to mix the blood of the three orphans to make them blood siblings. They did so though matt needed a little coaxing. She said that they were orphans no longer but family now. The three of them all were brought to whammy's house around the same time. She was the only girl at the time and may still be the only girl.

"Valjean bring the Porche no I want to drive tonight for get whatever I said." Valjean was a man she took pity on he had been born with scoliosis like herself though he never had any correction. He wasn't a servant exactly. He was paid but he had the freedom to use her air travel whatever he wanted of her money. That was her soft spot a man who had a disability came to her Châteaux in Aquitaine asking for money and bread for his family. She hired him on the spot. He was with her ever since. For she was kind to him and gave him respect. She reached the door of her '45 Rolls. She was brought to Whammy's in a '57 she knew that when she got in. She slid her hand sensuously down the Italian leather seat. She was Towanda again the righter of wrongs. "Oh my friend how long have we not spent together. Let's go cruising Ingrid!" She shifted in to reverse watched so she wouldn't hit another "baby". Her cars all had names. But Ingrid was her prize. She made her feel like a true femme fatale. She put her music on and felt like she was flying. The top went down as did her shaken out hair. "Woohoo Ingrid, You are doin fine tonight. Her showtunes station was on.

* * *

_Come on babe, why don't we paint the town? And all that jazz, I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down, and all that jazz! Start the car, I know a whoopie spot, where the gin is cold and the piano's hot! It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl and all that jazz._

* * *

That was her dream to be a famous Jazz or big band singer. She was well known around Los Angeles hanging on the arm of some celeb going to premiers and after parties. Roxanne Imogene Sailor was hot all over the world. Forget about just sexy, she was bringing oldtime sexy back. She was Towanda isn't that what Mel said? Towanda could do anything she wanted. That brought her back. "Speaking of Mel I haven't had any chocolate in a while. Gotta find a Godiva shop. They have the Best." It didn't matter she had the key's to the city. At 19 in her prime and turning a new trick in her secret life. God she hated Mexicans. "They are Breeders. Find a juicy piece of ass marry it and that ass is no longer juicy but fat and flabby. She was never gonna grow old. No Roxy couldn't grow old. She was in tabloids from time to time. There was that time P. Diddy thought her right for his gangsta style. These guys have no idea what a true "gangster" is. An Al Capone didn't look like that guy in the movie. He was short and plump. "Satine take it away!" she yelled turning up the volume,

* * *

_The french are glad to die for love. _

_They delight in fighting duels _

_But I prefer a man who lives _

_And gives expensive . . . _

_Jewels. _

_A kiss on the hand may be, quite continental _

_But diamonds are a girls best friend _

_A kiss may be grand but it, won't pay the rental on your humble flat _

_Or help you feed your (purrs) pussycat _

_Men grow cold as, girls grow old _

_And we all lose our charms in the end _

_But square-cut or pear shaped these rocks don't lose, their shape _

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend _

_Tiffany's! _

_Cartier! _

_'Cause we are living, in a material world _

_And I am a material girl (Blows kiss) _

_Come and get me boys (Whoops) _

_Black star, roscore _

_Talk to me Harry Zildler, tell me all about it! _

_There may come a time when a, lass needs a lawyer _

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend _

_There may come a time when a, hard-boiled employer think you're- _

_**Zidler**__: Awfully nice. _

_**Satine**__: Ah! But get that ice or else no dice _

_**Girls of the Moulin Rouge**__: He's your guy when, stocks are high _

_But beware when they smile till you sing _

_Diamonds are a girls best, _

_Diamonds are a girls best, _

_Diamonds are a girls best friend _

_**Nini**__: Ole!_

_'Cause that's what those louses go back to their spouses _

_Diamonds . . . _

_Are a . . . _

_Girl's . . . _

_Best . . . _

_Friend _

* * *

"Yes they are." She looked at the clock 9:30. She parked in her spot at the godiva shop. "They're open. Oh Marcia sees me." The plump middle aged woman knew this was one of their best customers. She tried every bit. "Mmm. I'll take some of these nougat. Oh is that strawberry." She flitted about the shop. "Oh Forrest you were wrong Life is more like a whole chocolate shop than just a box. You usually know what you're getting with those." Marcia packed her choices in her box. "Roxy, Honey you've got a box." "Then double it! I am on wings tonight." "You got an order didn't you. Here a bar on the house if you catch your friend. I always wonder what you do with them when you don't find him." "Why I save them. Every piece is toward his lifetime supply. Oh Marcia I'll find him and the other one. I am sure it's tonight. He said 1 o'clock for my payment." "oh yes Roxanne Dear you will find him. Here." the lady handed her sweets to her. "Why don't you go to the Fancy stores?" "I don't like their chocolate. It tastes funny to me and here from me to you ten hundies for your girl's operation." She left the store. Marcia was her friend she wasn't like other celebrities. She supported where she came from with her own money. She threw rolls of money at the homeless on the street. They needed it more than she. She hated the jokes that she was a slut. No she wasn't because sluts don't kill. She demanded monetary payment but sex felt good. Her radio blared.

* * *

No I'm no one's wife, but oh, I love my life and all that jazz.

* * *

She was filled for the night. Oh she loved Mann's Chinese theatre. They played her movie. The Maltese Falcon was on. That or to kill a mockingbird. She loved old detective movies and romances. She had always loved the old days. She lay down on her hood Remembering her first convo with them on puperty.

_She had come in as usual. She told them how it was like to be glamorous. She sauntered around like Grace Kelly. "Hey super model, Blow us a kiss." She did the pucker at Mello and Matt. The redhead blushed the blonde laughed and clapped. "Hm, since you know everything, Idgie tell us w-what happens to girls when they grow." Matt said nervously she was always glad to answer the boy__'__s questions. "Well, see those models I am supposed to get those, too. In fact I have been getting them but Watari gave me some gauze to wrap them." "Wait remember when you said that when you get them you__'__d just push them back in." Mel thought that she could really do that. "Turns out I can__'__t I tried but it hurt and I heard by some ads that we bleed for no reason." She said matter of factly. "Really why?" The boys were interested now. "I don__'__t know why I will bleed I don__'__t even know where the blood will come out." She really didn__'__t. She will steal some of those pads like the models in the ad had. "Okay tell me what happens to boys." "Um our voices get deeper. But I don__'__t think we bleed." Matt said. "Does anything grow?" she asked. "um I don__'__t know I don__'__t think anything grows on us. Though we do get hair on our faces."_

"Boy you two were wrong. Boy's parts get bigger. So big they can hurt and you all get hair there two." She bled not long after that conversation. It was in the middle of class. She almost bled though her shorts when the bell rang for lunch. She said she'd meet her brothers later after she went to the nurse. The nurse was shocked to see an eleven year old girl in her office. Though Roxy understood that she would bleed she never knew that she would have to do this every month. Turns out the nurse had some pads for her.

She looked at her Rolex "Its twelve thirty. Well better get to work. Come on Ingrid old girl." She slid into her beautiful Rolls. The car started. And she drove off into the night.

She stood by her Ingrid. This apartment was nicer than she expected. She checked her watch again. It was two minutes to 1. She flicked the ashes off her cig at the end of the long stem. She silently went up the stairs. She got to the top. "last door on the left. Aw here we are." The black door with D4 in gold was closed. "Should I knock?" Or are they expecting m…" "Come in. The door's unlocked. We've been waiting for you." 'Damn not an orgy. I hate those.' She puffed her chest out. The door swung open and…

* * *

Cliffhanger! no don't put that in my head!!


	2. Towanda

the bit afterward about her men is copied almost word for word from the shining by stephen king.

* * *

Men fought for the privilege of saying her name.

* * *

Memory is a selection of images, some elusive, others printed indelibly on the brain.

* * *

She saw Matt first. He picked her up and brought her in and sat down keeping her on his lap. She was dreaming how did they find her. Then she looked at Mello. Oh god he had turned beautiful. His body his hair all of it looked the same but… There was a scar on his face. She loved men with scars. "Roxanne Sailor." He came over kissed her. Hiss kiss still tasted of a sinful chocolate. "Matt we have found our Towanda. You left us. We tried to follow you…" "…But we were caught." Matt finished. "When we finally left we didn't know were you have gone." "I was at a high end brothel in Kent." "Kent? Mel we went the wrong way!" He held her tighter. She wasn't going to leave them. She turned her head to the side to kiss her other lover. "MMM. I miss your tastes, the scent of both of you. It is something I have been craving for a while no since I left. Mel's first this time." She went over to the leather clad man. She saw that he still had it her crucifix. He brought her face to him. They kissed chastefully at first then harder and more passionate. Her hands touched the silky blonde bob pulling down he moaned into her mouth. He started to nibble lower before they fell. "Not here and I don't like foreplay." She got up and ran to the bedroom exciting her lovers. She unhooked the dress and let it fall stepped out and lay wanton on the satin sheets.

He came within seconds Mello getting on top of her kneeing her legs aside. His tip was spreading her lips. He impaled her. She gasped. Oh this was what she wanted. These men were hers. Two beautiful sensual men so much like her. He moved she moved, this was a dance a dance that would never end. His body looked beautiful as it went into her again and again. She looked up into the wide blue eyes filled with concentration willing his seed into her. 'Oh god if this is what it meant to be broken then please let me break.' Her body started its peak the first of many tonight she was sure of it. His breathing turned ragged he was almost there to. "Mihael!" she cried out as her body exploded in waves of pleasure. She knew that was it for him and it was she felt his sweet poison hot and thick in her. He thrust in slowly milking himself in her. He collapsed on top of her she stroked his hair and the other his back.

* * *

A remarkable woman. The most beautiful I've ever known... and the deadliest. Which would explain my attraction.

* * *

"Did anyone hang out with Mello? We need to know their names. One of them should have stood out at the academy other than "Matt"." Light "L" was asking Near. "Oh gosh it's been so long since I have seen her in person. What you're looking for is the woman known as Roxanne Sailor. She was a remarkable girl to keep her sex secret for so long. Only he and matt knew it though. She ran away from Wammy's. But there are some things about her you must know. First she is a high class assassin. Second there is no record of a birth certificate in the world. Third she remembers everything. And fourth the most important of all, She CAN not be killed." "What do you mean she cannot be killed?" "I know this is because I saw a kid one time that was cutting something up and threw the when she was walking by. They went to hr chest all the way in to her heart but get this she looked down shrugged and kept walking she took them out and just looked at them. Her chest started to bleed then they took her to the hospital. She put up a fight because she hates those things. I was told by Roger the next day that the doctor's were baffled. Those scissors pierced her heart he had pictures yet they healed overnight. This one is a curious individual." "If what your saying is true then Roxanne Misa's rival in popularity is not only a man's shoulder candy but an Assassin who cannot die? I need some pics of her. Not any that have been air brushed." "She's in L.A. 1324 Moore lane 90210. That's her address. But her employer's have given her other's all over the world. Also never sleep with her. If she decides she doesn't like you that may be the last thing you'll ever do. Her number is 555-903-8790. Call and tell her that you want some one dead. She'll ask for money but she'll also ask for another payment." "What is it?" "Sex. But she'll say before or after the kill. Say after. That's normal for her." "How do you know all this? Have you asked her to kill?" "No. This info was provided by a late employer of hers who wanted the president dead. She killed him after he snitched on her. Another example of how she cannot be killed. When they found him she was still there obviously waiting she raised her gun but they shot her first she had five shot's all hit her personage including her head, heart and stomach. She said "No one likes a snitch." Then shot them dead." "Okay. I need to go and find this woman." "And one more thing Do NOT use a surveillance device or security number and Do NOT touch her she'll know everything about you after that. I am going off now. Remember what I have said."

* * *

There is no such thing as a heart of stone. It can be beaten repeatedly until it falls down by the erosion of the wind. It takes a while but it happens.

* * *

Love was over, and her men were sleeping beside her.

_Her men._

She smiled a little in the darkness, their seed still trickling with slow warmth from between her slightly parted thighs, her smile was both rueful and pleased, because the phrase _her men_ summoned up a hundred feelings. Each feeling examined alone was bewilderment. Together, in this darkness floating to sleep, they were like a distant blues tune heard in an almost deserted nightclub, melancholy but pleasing.

_Lovin' you baby, is just like rollin' off a log,_

_But if I can't be your woman, I sure as hell ain't goin' to be your dog._

Had that been Billie Holiday? Or some one more prosaic like Peggy Lee? Didn't matter. It was low and torchy in the silence of her head it played mellowly, as if issuing from one of those old fashioned jukeboxes, a Wurlitzer perhaps, half an hour before closing.

Sleep came to her. Peaceful for the first time in years.

* * *

You should not confuse your career with your life.

* * *

She heard the "mosquito ring" of her phone the next morning. Still drowsy she ignored it. After all it can wait until later. She was too wrapped up in pleasurable warmth of… two men? She never slept next to her customers it was to intimate for her. Then she remembered she found her boys. She never expected to see them again. Oh she remembered how hungry they were for her. She remembered her last thoughts before she went to sleep. Somehow she untangled herself from them and went to her dress. "Hello?" "Is this Roxanne? Roxanne Sailor?" "Yes this is she. So which is it? Pick up take out or drop off?" "What do you mean?" 'This guy can't be serious! He must be new to hiring.' "I mean you want me to poison them drown them what? You called my for hire line." "I need some one dead. I don't care how you kill them just do it. Their name, address and is there any man handling?" "Henry Watling 402 Izakawa rd. How much?" "what's his rank? Smallless then 500 thou a year Medium more than 1 mil large billionaire or DamnMore money than god. Small 5,000 American dollars Medium 25,000 Large 50,000 Damn 75,000." "Large. No manhandling just a quick job." Matt woke up and slid beside her. "Who you talking to?" he said as he nuzzled her neck. "Is some one there?" "No just my butler. Um Before or after? Stop it I am going to kick you." "After." "No before. Just because you have aroused my… I said stop this is serious." She kicked Mel's hand away. "Sorry. Come by tonight 8:00. I'll be waiting." She hung up. "So what was that all about?" It's business. And on that note you said you had some one for me." "Not anymore. Last I heard Kira got'im." "Oh god I hate hearing that. Kira's taking away my business This world's never going to get better. It's in human nature to be perverse to do things because you know it's wrong. It's worse than that war of the world's mass hysteria. Matty I need a cig." He threw her the pack. "Anyway How've ya'll been?" Silence after. "You first. Tell us were you have been besides the whole it girl thing." "Lets see brothel in Kent. Um, Mrs. Hannigan only wanted the best for her girls. We didn't have to work for our food or clothing. She provided us those amenities. I first handled the gun when I was there about a week. She said one little lady didn't like it here and sent me after her. I shot her and felt I had found my calling. So I basically moved up in life by kills and my bed. But I was always alone. I was always thinking of you, particularly when I was alone at night. I always had you two to sleep next to at Wammy's.


	3. Leaving

Villainy wears many masks, none of which so dangerous as virtue.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I've got to go boys but I'll be back." Roxanne was getting ready even though it was only five thirty in the afternoon. "Rox, You're not leaving us again." Mello asked embracing her from behind, giving her a nip on her cheek. "I've got a job, babe. He's expecting me. But I'll come back." "If you don't I'll hurt you," another nip, "because you belong to us." "Fine, come to my house o.k. tomorrow morning." Mat finally spoke, "Give us a good actor's quote before you go." She smiled wide, "Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow so I shall say good night till be morrow. Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet." And with that she shut the door and left happier than ever before.

…………………………………………………………………………………………........

Easy money  
Lying on a bed  
Just as well they never see  
The hate that's in your head  
Don't they know they're making love  
To one already dead!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello, Girard? Could you please inform the Biltmore of my arrival? Oh and pack my bags for a night. Thank you." Roxy smoothed a dark red tendril away from her face while in a Mercedes Benz. She changed this time into a long black gown with a strip of navy and gold brocade. Her thigh-high stockings held up with a garter that had a black buckle. This garter was made especially for women like her in the twenties. It has a pocket to put a small dagger and gun both of which were in it. A dagger was also attached to her tight laced corset made of patent leather a smaller one hidden in the wide silk ribbon around her waist.

"We're here Jocelyn. Hmmm, it's only six thirty," she says boredlike. "Gotta go to concierge." She walks in heels clicking on the floor. "Hello this is Roxanne Sailor." The woman at the front desk nodded. "Yes Miss Sailor, your room on permanent reserve is ready. Your butler has already brought in your things." She looks back down to her paperwork for a minute than goes to get her key then placed the gold metal into the pale hands. "Thanks and if a man comes send him straight up." The young black woman nodded and asked for the next customer. Roxy heads over to the elevator then pushes the button for the sixth floor. She counted the gold plated numbers until she got to room 3456.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She was known to dress head to toe in black. Her naturally black hear done up with white Dahlias. She was last seen alive at the Biltmore hotel. Little did Elizabeth Short know that was the last time she would ever set foot into a hotel again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This room has a history which is why she had it on reserve. This is the room where Elizabeth Short had last been seen alive with her married lover. Yes this is the last room the black Dahlia had lived in but not murdered in. No one knows where that atrocious event happened but five days later her body hacked in two was found. Even now almost seventy years later no one knows who the true killer is. Roxy chose this room for that fact alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Talent does what it can. Genius does what it must. I do what I get paid for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She walked in the room. She looked at the clock on the bedstand 6:45 it said. "hmm, One hour fifteen minutes. How can I waste some time 'til then." Then she started to sing the falsetto of her speaking voice rising.

_Come on babe, why don't we paint the town? And all that jazz, I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down, and all that jazz! Start the car, I know a whoopie spot, where the gin is cold and the piano's hot! It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl and all that jazz. _

She slipped out of the gown and lay in her corset draped across the comforter. She took out an account book.

_**Skiddoo. **__And all that jazz. Come on hon we're playin' fast and loose…and all that jazz. Right up here is were I store the juice… and all that jazz. Come on babe we're gonna bunny hop I got some aspirin straight out the shop. In case you shake a heart I want to…do…that…jazz._

Bored she gets up and goes to the computer. (a.n. this is a real site) she types into the url. She clicks on Crime Library. She looks up and down. "HAHA, Kira's not on ." She clicks on historical crimes then Most Notorious. It was here that she saw an article that caught her eye. Ten Myths of Serial Killers by one of here fav true crime writers, she got excited. L picked her for this, for her profiling skills, intelligence, and memory. This fits in the category of profiling. She read this one article for a while. Until she see 7:40 on the side f the screen. '20 more minutes.' She thought briefly before going on to another article. At 7:56 there was a knock on her door. She got up slipping her dagger into her garter. She shifted the eye port.


	4. bed business

_Mais il n'était pas sensé te faire de confidences sur l'oreiller._ (He shouldn't be telling secrets in bed)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello. Come in." Light Yagami walked into the room not yet seeing the succubus as she was called by some. "So, you're the one who calls himself the successor of L." She finally comes out from behind a wall. Light stepped back because of her beauty and the intense stare she gave him. She glided like a wraith up to him. "I don't believe you've suffered the burden of chastity…Kira." He gave her a look of shock then moves back a little more. This woman was scary even to "God". "Perhaps you're right, Persephone Borgia." He moves to embrace her as he says this coming within half a foot from her body when he felt the point of her dagger about two inches from his groin. She growls the French-Italian accent making her voice even more menacing. "I was not making an offer but an observation." He composed himself before saying, "A word of caution, with just a snap of my fingers, I will alert the global police." She laughs heartily then replies glee now in her voice. "and with just a slip of my wrist… I will change your life." She takes the knife away and then lies on the bed. "Do you want this body?" he approached cautiously Nodding his approval.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I smell women  
Smell 'em in the air  
Think I'll drop my anchor  
In that harbor over there

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After they undressed, he attempted to crawl on top. She pushed him away showing her disapproval. "Wait," she purrs before rolling him under her. She strokes his uncut penis slipping her finger under the foreskin. She leans to suck on just the head rolling on her tongue. She came up before slipping him inside her. (a.n. I suck at writing het pairings)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spick and spin

Without within

Soul and body cleansed of sin

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(next morning.)

Her regular ringtone was blaring in her ears. "If this isn't an insanely gorgeous man I'm going to hang up," she said sleepily. "I'm not gorgeous?" Matt's voice came from the other end. "then I'm not going to hang up. What's up?" "Your house is big Mel's asleep on the chais lounge." "He passed out. Hmm I'll be back in a few." She hung up. "Hnnnnn." She stretched out like a cat then looked at the other side of the bed. "He's gone good, very good." She reached over and grabbed the other telephone and called room service. "I, um, could you bring my car around front. Thank you."


End file.
